Lazos de Magia (Dramione)
by Roroslytherina
Summary: Su sangre no era compatible. Pero sus corazones estaban destinados. En esta historia Draco descubre de lo que es capas de hacer luego de años de reprimir sus sentimientos hacia una estudiante de la casa de Gryffindor. Después de tantos intentos fallidos, comenzó a preguntarse si la sangre pura realmente estaba de su lado.
1. Chapter 1

Hola Gente Dramionera! Quería compartirles este Fic que hace rato vengo preparando. Es mi primer Fic. Espero les guste. Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida siempre y cuando sea con respeto. Prometo subir con regularidad ya que ya tengo hasta 11 capitulos redactados. Todabía no se si agregarle algun lemon o volverlo mas explicito, por el momento esto fue lo que salió, espero me dejen reviews porque realmente lo hice con amor Dejenme reviews para saber si les gusta y continuar con esta historia

Les cuento que la historia esta situada en cierto punto del último libro, las reliquias de la muerte, pero continúa mas allá.

 **Los personajes y todos los hechos que reconozcas en esta historia no es de mi autoría, son propiedad de JK Rowling.**

 **Lazos de Magia**

Capitulo 1: La huida

Nunca estuvo cien por ciento seguro de lo que hacía, a pesar de que su padre le inculcaba la seguridad como un rasgo característico de su sangre. Él sabía que algo andaba mal. Quizás él era un Slytherin de pura sangre, pero esta vez algo intuía que su familia y sus amigos no podían ver. Esto no iba a terminar bien. Lo supo desde aquel momento en que Voldermort posó su varita en su antebrazo izquierdo revelando la marca tenebrosa que toda su familia llevaba por años. Le quemaba. Esa marca que lo condenaría de por vida a servir a su señor el cual le había encomendado una tarea que él sabía desde el fondo que no iba a ser capaz de concretar. Matar a Dumbledore, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. ¿Por qué no pudo? Lo había desarmado y lo tenía ahí, frente a él, completamente indefenso. Solo tenía que conjurar la maldición asesina y ya todo acabaría. Ni él ni su madre estarían amenazados de muerte luego. Sin embargo antes de que los motifagos llegasen, el vaciló por un momento, aquel viejo chiflado le había ofrecido protección y a pesar de poder matarlo, él se tomó un momento para pensarlo, sin dejar de apuntar torpemente con su varita, su mirada fría y llena de dolor miraba con una señal de arrepentimiento al mismo tiempo de que su oponente le devolvía la mirada a través de sus gafas de medialuna. Era raro, aquel viejo estaba completamente desarmado, sabría que sería su fin, pero aún así su mirada estaba invadida por paz, inclusive después de que los mortifagos llegaron y Snape acabó con su vida.

Tragó saliva, debería estar feliz. Aquel viejo estaba exterminado y él estaba a salvo. Pero recordó su mirada. ¿Sabría acaso ese viejo chiflado que no sería capaz de pronunciar la maldición asesina? Después de todo, nunca se le había escapado nada. Por alguna razón supo que algo andaba mal. No podía cambiarse de bando, pero en el fondo, deseaba que todo terminara ya.

Miró por la ventana de su cuarto el cielo oscureciéndose gradualmente, se sentía extraño. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo en Malfoy Manor desde antes de su primer día en Hogwarts. Recordó todos aquellos años vividos en el castillo. Recordó las maldades que tanto le divertían hacer, recordó a Hermione. Recordó aquel día en segundo año, en el callejón diagon, cuando su padre le dijo _"Draco me lo contó todo de ti"_ mientras la miraba con la misma expresión de asco que había heredado de él. Él siempre había sabido que le gustaba Granger, pero nunca fue capaz de admitirlo por el peligro que esto implicaba. Además ella lo odiaba. Y el odiaba a sus amigos. Ellos podrían estar con ella todo el tiempo que quisieran, hasta dormían en la misma torre. Envidiaba aquella amistad. Sus amigos nunca lo quisieron por otra cosa que no fuera el interés de su status familiar. Frunció los labios como solía hacerlo desde siempre y se tomó el puente de la nariz con las manos. Dio una última mirada aquel cielo oscuro y nublado; cuando descubre que alguien golpea la puerta de su cuarto.

-Draco- Era su padre, tenía una expresión de felicidad que en su demacrado rostro parecía no encajar. –ven rápido, creo que todo se ha arreglado –

Draco bajó escaleras con su padre intrigado de lo que este se fuera a traer entre manos, pero sintió que su estómago dio un vuelco cuando se enteró de que se trataba.

-¿Y bien?- le dijo Bellatrix con aquella maligna sonrisa que solía llevar consigo mientras levantaba bruscamente una cabellera morena dejando a la vista el rostro de un muchacho. Un muchacho que el juraría ser Harry Potter, de no ser por su hinchado y amoratado rostro y aquellos ojos achinados. -¿Es el?- volvió a exclamar Bellatrix impaciente pero emocionada.

-No lo sé- Dijo Draco con un tembleque en su boca. Su padre lo tomo del hombro.

-Miralo bien Draco- Le susurró Lucius -Nuestra familia podría volver a lo alto si somos nosotros quien se lo entregamos al señor tenebroso-

Draco miro de sobre ojo y vio a Ron y a Hermione retenidas por dos carroñeros. Desvío la mirada, no quería verlo, no podía. Estaba seguro que era el, en su frente se vió una hendidura muy similar a la cicatriz del cara rajada.

-¿Y que le pasó en la cara? – Exclamó Draco, tenso de nuevo.

-¡Fuiste tu verdad!- gritó Bellatrix con su despampanante y desafinada voz – Ya te he cachado – le gritaba a Hermione.

Draco tragó saliva. Hacia minutos atrás estaba en su cuarto meditando tranquilo y ahora su nerviosismo volvía a nivel extremo. –No es el, no lo creo, no estoy seguro- dijo tartamudeando.

Y no supo precisamente en que momento fue, pero Bellatrix había perdido el control. Le pedía a todos que se fueran. Habia atacado a uno de los carroñeros y vió como mandaban al cararajada y a la comadreja a los calabozos. Miro de nuevo a su tía Bellatrix. Estaba a centímetros del rostro de Hermione, la estaba intimidando. Fue cuando la tensión se tornó en su máxima expresión.

-Déjenos solas, tengo que hablar con ella, de chica a chica- Draco fingió irse pero se quedó cerca de la puerta para escuchar. Pues más allá del peligro, eso sí que era algo raro.

-Esa espada tendría que estar en mi cámara de gringots junto con la copa- gritaba Bellatrix "Menos mal que buscaba privacidad" pensó Draco para sus adentros al escuchar los gritos de enojo de su tía. -¡¿Qué más robaron?! ¡¿Cómo fue que entraron como la obtuvieron?! – Bellatrix estaba fuera de sí.

-No lo sé…- Draco escuchó la voz de Hermione entre sollozos, esta parecía suplicante. Momentos después la escuchó llorar al borde del límite. Recordó como un flashback aquella vez que la oyó llorar en el baño de prefectos mientras hacía aparecer pajaritos volando. Él se escondió porque no quería lo viera, pero no podía marcharse hasta que ella no lo hiciera primero. Los parajitos aparecían volando por todo el baño de prefectos mientras ella sollozaba. Era algo increíble, admirable, como si no pudiera contener su magia. Pero un grito ahogado lo trajo a la realidad duramente. La oyó gritar tan fuerte que sus tímpanos casi explotan. Esos gritos solo se podrían deber a una sola cosa. Y ese fue el momento en que Draco no pudo tener tiempo para pensar. Entró corriendo al salón.

-Expelliermus- la varita de Bellatrix salio disparada y ella al ver lo que su sobrino le había tomado el atrevimiento de hacer, lo miró furiosa pero extrañada.

Hermione yacía desplomada en el lujoso suelo de la Malfoy Manor, casi convulsionando y bañada en sudor. – No fue ella- dijo Draco – Ella no pudo haber entrado nunca, tiene que ser el duende - Bellatrix lo miró convencida aunque aún mantenía su mirada descarada y furiosa.

-¡Tráiganme al duende! – Exclamó

Mientras Bellatrix estaba muy ocupada interrogando al duende de gringots que tenían prisionero en los calabozos de la mansión, haciéndole un corte nuevo con su navaja, Draco aprovechó la distracción de su tía.

Miró a Hermione. Tenía los ojos abiertos y llorosos. Casi no parpadeaba. Parecía en Shock. Mientras su cuerpo temblaba y la sangre goteaba de su brazo izquierdo desnudo. Draco no sabría qué tan cruel había sido su tía al torturarla con la maldición cruciactus, pero sabiendo que esto era de vida o muerte, imaginó la situación. Cuando nadie lo miraba, la tomo de la mano y ambos se desaparecieron.

Aparecieron en una residencia que secretamente él había comprado con una mínima parte de su fortuna, no estaba seguro para qué pero sabría que algún día la necesitaría para ocultarse. Aquella casa no era tan grande como la Malfoy Manor. Pero era lo que necesitaba. Era oscura; tenia grandes ventanales pero estaban recubiertos con largas y densas cortinas verde esmeralda. Debía ser lo más discreto posible.

Tomó a Hermione en sus brazos y la llevo a una habitación. Ella temblaba y parecía estar en shock. Todavía estaba semi inconsciente, y no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar que hacer. Asi que la dejo en una de las camas que había allí y le lanzó el hechizo desmallius. Hermione dejo de temblar y sus ojos se cerraron. Al menos eso la tendría apartada por un tiempo del dolor que la maldición de su tía le había provocado. Antes de volver a Malfoy Manor, Draco conjuró varios hechizos protectores entre ellos evitando que su casa secreta sea vista tanto muggles como magos y brujas y que cualquiera pudiera aparecer en ella, excepto el mismo, el cual lo hizo en ese instante.

Cuando Malfoy volvió se encontró con un completo desastre. Hechizos volaban por todas partes. Todos se estaban batiendo de duelo. Vió como Harry se le aproximo y lo tomo fuerte de la ropa, y en ese momento sintió un fuerte mareo, típico de las redes de aparición. Lo último que vio fueron los ojos de su tía, psicópata como ninguna. Dispuesta a matar a cualquiera.

Hasta acá por hoy :)

Dejenme saber que opinan


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola Dramionerxs, como estan? Esta vez les traigo una actualización rápida del segundo capitulo de Lazos de magia, porque quería que conocieran mas de la historia. Muchas gracias por sus mensajes y reviews realmente me siento feliz de que a alguien le guste lo que escribo :) Este cap va a ser un poco largo porque fusioné con parte del tercero, asi que el próximo va a ser mas cortito. Sin mas preambulos los dejo con la historia

 _Lazos de Magia_

Capitulo 2: Misterios

Draco se encontraba tirado en lo que parecía arena mojada. Sí, estaba en una playa, podía sentir una oleada de agua helada que le mojaba el cabello. Estaba completamente desarmado, y Potter lo apuntaba con su propia varita pegada a una de sus mejillas.

-¡¿Dónde diablos esta Hermione?! – Le gritaba Ron mientras no paraba de sacudirlo. De la sorpresa tragó agua salada y comenzó a toser.

-Déjalo hablar Ron- dijo Harry mientras sostenía firme la varita.

-Esperen- dijo Draco tosiendo y escupiendo arena –La llevé conmigo a una residencia que tengo en Londres– Continuo tosiendo, el agua salada le había dejado una sensación horrible en sus cavidades nasales.

-Déjala y no te haremos daño- le dijo Harry y mientras Draco se recuperaba

-Ella está dañada, Bellatrix le lanzó la maldición, la llevé allí para ponerla a salvo, por favor sabían que no tenía opción pero no quería esto –

Harry bajo la varita. - ¿De qué bando estas? ¿Y porque no me delataste? –

Malfoy le devolvió la mirada, la cara de Harry ya había adoptado su forma habitual. –No estoy de ningún bando, Potter, solo no quiero que mi familia peligre, solo quiero que esto termine, Bellatrix cree que entraron a robar a su bóveda en Gringots porque tenían la espada de Gryffindor, y creyó que también se llevaron la copa y por eso atacó a Granger– dijo Draco agitado

-¿La copa?- dijo Ron finalmente, y miro a Harry, este le devolvió la mirada –Dinos lo que sabes-

-Eso sé- Dijo Draco recuperando el aliento. Todo le daba vueltas.

-Llévanos con Hermione- dijo Harry sin dejar de apuntarlo con su varita.

Draco respiro hondo mirándolos con soberbia, los tomo a los dos de sus ropas bruscamente y se aparecieron en un callejón.

-Toca aquellos ladrillos con la varita- le ordenó Draco a Harry

Harry dejó de apuntarle a Draco y lo obedeció. Los ladrillos comenzaron a moverse, al igual que la primera vez que entró en al Callejón Diagon con Hagrid revelando una lúgubre residencia escondida.

-Aquí esta Ganger-

Draco los guió hasta la habitación, y allí estaba postrada en una cama, temblando empapada en sudor, pero inconsciente. -¿Por qué la trajiste aquí?- le dijo Harry, mas asombrado por la acción de Malfoy que por el estado de su amiga. Ron la miraba preocupado.

-No lo sé- Draco se tomó el puente de la nariz con los dedos –Potter tienes que acabar con esto-

-No la dejaremos aquí y menos en manos de este- dijo Ron enojado

Harry, sorprendentemente tranquilo abrió la boca para hablar –No nos queda otra Ron, si no la dejamos descansar podría terminar como los Padres de Neville, en San Mungo – Harry volvió su mirada hacia Draco nuevamente – No se porque te creo.. – Le dijo suavemente -¡Dobby!- exclamó bruscamente. Draco se sobresaltó, parecía que las desagradables sorpresas no habían acabado.

El elfo se apareció al instante en la habitación. Draco lo miro con asco – Dobby, ¿Podrías ayudarnos con Hermione?- le dijo Harry amablemente

-Dobby siempre ayudara a Harry Potter y a sus amigos- Dijo Dobby mirándolo con admiración a través de sus enormes ojos vidriosos.

Draco no entendía nada, pero se limitó a observar.

-Quiero que vengas todos los días a chequear el estado de Hermione y controlar a Malfoy – le ordenó Harry

-Por supuesto – Dijo Dobby

Draco frunció el ceño.

-¡Pero Harry!- gritó Ron sacado de si

-Está herida Ron, y solo él sabrá curarla, conoce más la magia de Bellatrix que nosotros –

Ron miró a Draco con desconfianza.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitan saber de mí?- dijo Draco aún con el ceño fruncido y de mala gana.

-¿Qué sabes de la copa de Hufflepuff y la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw? – dijo Harry, directo y conciso.

Draco sin pensar le respondió como si lo hubieran obligado a beberse un veritaserum –La copa está en la bóveda de mi tía, pero les advierto está muy bien protegida- Draco tragó saliva –Y recuerdo haber visto la diadema cuando intentaba reparar el armario evanescente, está en la sala de los menesteres-

Ron lo miró con ojos como platos, no podría creer que ese cretino estuviera ayudándolos a ellos después de tantos años de enemistad, no podía creer que habría salvado la vida de Hermione. No podría creer nada. Pero sentía que algo en su interior lo perdonaba aunque era demasiado orgulloso para demostrarlo.

-Bien- Dijo Harry mantendrás aquí a salvo a Hermione hasta que se mejore- hubo un silencio – y quizás un tiempo mas, al menos hasta que hallamos terminado y sepamos que ya no corre peligro-

-¿Acaso estás loco hermano?- dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño –Dijomos que te ayud…-

-¡Lo sé! – Gritó Harry – Pero no quiero que peligre su vida por mi culpa, casi perdemos a Hermione y morimos todos por un descuido-

Ron miró a Hermione pensativo y luego a Malfoy con desconfianza – No te dejaré solo Harry- prolongó un silencio mientras se volvió a Draco – Y tu… Si le haces algo, juro que las pagarás-

-¡¿No ves que intento ayudar?!- Gritó Draco señudo y agitando los brazos –Yo jamás le haría daño- Se silenció por un momento y su pálida tez pronto se ruborizó levemente, ya que se había expuesto a un sentimiento que nunca fue capaz de reconocer ni siquiera ante sus amigos de Slytherin mas cercanos. Se encogió de hombros – Se de pociones, Snape me enseñó mucho sobre ellas y cuando elegí mi orientación vocacional tenia pociones avanzadas, puedo ayudar a Granger- se encogió a un más de hombros – y a ustedes también si es necesario – dijo con despecho y frialdad.

La expresión de Harry perdió un poco la dureza de su severidad. –Buen punto- acotó. –Está bien, volveremos mañana con Dobby, y un plan, seguramente te pediremos ayuda, por ahora solo necesitamos que cuides a Hermione y la mantengas a salvo escondida, no puedo devolverte tu varita-

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Malfoy gritó sobresaltado. -¡¿Y cómo piensas que podré ayudarlos sin varita?!- Malfoy se había cabreado. -Además esa es MI varita, la de siempre…- Pero Harry lo interrumpió y no lo dejó terminar.

-Ya no… Me corresponde a mi, yo te desarmé- Draco estaba a punto de explotar de la ira pero Harry continuó hablando –Necesito esta varita Malfoy, específicamente tu varita-

Draco lo miró ceñudo, pero Harry susurró algo. –Y dime, desde cuando le perdiste el asco a la sangre-

Draco cambió por completo su expresión, sabía lo que eso significaba. Sabía que él había notado sus sentimientos por su amiga por mucho que él se molestara en esconderlos durante años, siempre a ella la molestaba por su sangre, no era la única sangre sucia del colegio, pero para él, ella era su mundo y su blanco de burlas. Bajó la mirada en un gesto de arrepentimiento –Desde que oí el canto de sus pájaros- dijo en voz baja. Pero Harry lo entendió todo. –Potter, entenderás que no puedo volver a Malfoy Manor, o al menos no sin ser visto, y no tengo varita, necesito que envíes a alguno de tus elfos y que tome alguna prestada. Dile que tome la de mi madre, luego veré como se lo explico – Dobby presenció la escena y sin que nadie se lo pidiese desapareció. Al cabo de unos minutos, volvió aparecerse con la varita de Nacissa Malfoy la cual se la entrgó a Draco. –Potter, Weasley…- Volvió a hablar – Puse hechizos de protección cuando vine aquí- dijo tranquilamente -Ningún muggle, ni mago puede ver esta residencia, ni aparecerse en ella, excepto yo y el elfo-

-Mejor…- dijo Ron –Nadie puede encontrarlos aquí, no mencionen el nombre del señor tenebroso, lo maldijeron, fue asi como nos encontraron y nos llevaron a tu mansión- Draco tragó saliva.

Para este entonces, Hermione despertó, envuelta en su ropa mojada y su mata de rizos castaños pegados a su cara por el sudor. Apenas podía moverse, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Era como una oleada de dolor que le entumecía todos y cada uno de sus músculos. Se sentía débil e insignificante. Como era de esperarse se despertó sobresaltada y asustada.

-Tu- dijo ella en voz baja- Tu me trajiste aquí- Miró a Draco, lo hubiese señalado pero hasta los dedos le dolían.

-¿Lo recuerdas?- dijo Ron mirándola con desesperación

-Las maldiciones cruciactus de mi tía Bellatrix son muy fuertes, tardará unos días en recuperarse –

-Hemione- esta vez era Harry quien se dirigía a ella – Tendrás que quedarte aquí con Malfoy por un tiempo hasta que puedas recuperarte, no pongas esa cara, hazlo por mi aunque sea, te visitaremos, solo necesitamos que te pongas bien, Malfoy se comprometió a ayudarnos y a cuidarte- Hermione a pesar de haber estado inmóvil mucho tiempo recordó cuando Draco la había traído allí.

-Iré esta noche cuando todos duerman, y empacaré lo necesario para poder permanecer aquí un tiempo- dijo Draco mirando la varita de su madre.

-Tendremos que pedirte un favor, si quieres ganarte nuestra confianza- apuntó Harry, seco.

\- Le salvé el pellejo a su amiga y les revelé información confidencial ¿Qué más quieren que haga un juramento inquebrantable?- dijo Malfoy furioso –Solo quiero que acabes con él Potter, quiero vivir en paz- continuó furioso pero esta vez parecía casi suplicante.

Harry ignoró esto último y comenzó a hablar – No necesito que hagas un juramento inquebrantable. Lo siguiente que voy a pedirte es algo que está a tu alcance y es completamente necesario-

Draco levantó una ceja y apretó los labios mientras lo miraba con seriedad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo finalmente

-Necesito que me consigas tres cosas, una poción multijugos, que estoy seguro que tienes acceso a ella- dijo Harry mientras Draco lo analizaba con la mirada sin bajar la ceja alzada. –Y algunos cabellos de Bellatrix junto con su varita-

Draco lo miró con severidad – Se lo que planeas… pero esto es peligroso y no puedo prometerte lo de la varita-

-Creo que ya captaste lo del peligro – dijo Harry irónico

\- ¡Esta bien Potter!- Draco puso los ojos en blanco - Lo haré, esta noche asaltaré mi propia casa. –

-Bien- dijo Harry – Volveremos mañana-

-Cuídala- dijo Ron con voz suplicante

Malfoy giró su rostro despectivo hacia el pelirrojo

-Es lo que vengo haciendo…- dijo con frialdad

Los dos amigos se dirigieron a Hermione y la miraron esta apenas podía hablar, había estado escuchando todo pero no había acotado nada.

-Hermione, trata de ser dócil y dale una oportunidad, esto es lo único que nos queda- le dijo Ron y le beso la frente.

-Volveremos mañana por la tarde a visitar a Hermione, y a buscar lo que te pedimos – dijo volviendo su mirada a Malfoy – Los chicos se despidieron tomaron las manos del elfo y desaparecieron en un instante.

Draco y Hermione se quedaron solos. El la miró. No sabía si hablarle o no, hasta que se decidió por no ser amable.

-Luces fatal Granger, como si no te ducharas en días…-

Hermione la miro ceñuda e intento moverse, apenas pudo levantarse un poco – Que gran poder de deducción tienes, Malfoy – Respondió la castaña, su voz era ronca como si estuviera enferma de gripe.

-Al igual que el tuyo con la ironía…- dijo Draco

Hermione suspiró. –No, es ironía- Dijo fríamente - No he podido ducharme en días- se encogió de hombros.

-¿De verdad? – Draco no pudo disimular arrugar la nariz

-No sé si te has enterado, pero nos buscan en todos lados y hemos estado sobreviviendo al aire libre, acampando, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que vi mi reflejo- dijo cortante.

Draco se quedó mirándola… Nunca en sus siete años de conocerla había mantenido una charla con ella, ni se había podido tomar el tiempo de mirar sus hermosas pecas que a pesar de la tierra podía distinguirlas y aquel sudor que le daba un aspecto perlado a su piel. Pero esta vez no estaba allí para llamarla sangre sucia o molestarla. Esto se había puesto serio, y ella estaba a su merced.

-¿Tampoco haz comido?- le dijo mirándola cautivado.

-No…- dijo ella con la mirada baja.

-Bueno, esta noche cuando vuelva te traeré algo- dijo pensando en lo que habría en la cocina de Malfoy Manor, siendo que siempre eran los elfos los que cocinaban – veré si encuentro algo para sanarte también, pero deberás esperar hasta después de las doce, mi familia duerme temprano, pero quiero asegurarme de que estén dormidos cuando me aparezca allí- Vio como Hermione hacia esfuerzos para poder levantarse, pero era en vano; solo lograba moverse en el lugar, hasta desplomar su cabeza en la almohada. Temblaba como las hojas en la tempestad. Draco se sentó a su lado y tocó su frente, estaba helada, helada como si su cuerpo no tuviese vida. Recordó la sangre en su brazo y se lo inspeccionó. Hermione se encogió de hombros y se lo quitó bruscamente mientras escondía una lágrima que se le escapaba.

-Lo siento mucho - le dijo Draco, cuando vio una lagrima que lentamente nacía de sus ojos inmóviles. A su tía no le había alcanzado con torturarla casi hasta la locura, había tallado profundamente en su piel "Sangre sucia" con la daga plateada que llevaba consigo. – De verdad –

-Disfrutas con esto- dijo Hermione con la voz entrecortada. –Crees que por ser de sangre muggle soy inferior-

– Nunca fuiste eso para mí, pero no podía decírselo a nadie- Las lágrimas de Hermione no cesaron y su mirada seguía tan intacta como perdida en la nada.

Draco volvió a tomar su brazo y sacó su varita posándola sobre la herida –Samento- exclamó la herida se cerró tras unas tenues chispas plateadas.

Hermione estaba atónita, como si se hubiera despertado de un trance – ¿Y ese hechizo?- Preguntó.

Malfoy la miró con ojos tristes pero con una sonrisa apagada –Es uno de los tantos misterios que me invaden - dicho eso, la tapó con las frazadas para que poco a poco fuera perdiendo el frío.

Lo dejamos hasta ahí. Envienmen mas reviews, quiero saber que les parece. Sus opiniones me importan mucho por que son la tierra fértil de esta historia


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola gente, ya hacía mucho no actualizaba asi que les dejo este pedacito, todavía falta armarlo más, es corto, es el tercer capitulo. En estos próximos días estaré actualizando mas.**

Hermione se sentía faltal. Sentía aquel presentimiento de defensas bajas y voz congestionada como cuando de pequeña se enfermaba, solo que a esto se le sumaba un mareo constante y fatiga en todos y cada uno de sus músculos. Esto le traía recuerdos de su infancia. Cuando ella tenía fiebre y su madre la cuidaba. Podía verse envuelta nuevamente en ese escenario. Podía ver las distinguidas mantas floreadas de su cama, los estantes con sus viejos libros de cuento muggles. Algunos de sus peluches. Las paredes. Las cortinas que suavemente colgaban de la ventana. Aquella taza de té con miel que la esperaba en su mesa de noche. Podía ver en su escritorio la gran pila de cuadernos y sentir la preocupación de la tarea atrasada que sus compañeros de clase le habían traído. Sintió un impulso de levantarse a ojear la tarea. Biología, matemática, historia… Estaba muy atrasada debía iniciar pronto. Salió de su cuarto en busca de un bolígrafo y lo que se encontró posteriormente fue un golpe duro que la trajo a la realidad.

Sus padres flotaban en el aire, suavemente, con los brazos extendidos y sus facciones relajadas. Levitaban como ligeras plumas en el vacío. Sus miradas estaban perdidas.

A un costado una figura negra y encapuchada los asechaba junto a una fiel serpiente a su lado. Sintió su corazón acelerarse. Se miro a si misma. Estaba con aquel habitual pijama rosado usaba de pequeña. En su mente creyó que aquella prenda ya no le entraba. Pero su varita no estaba. Estaba indefensa y sus padres en peligro. Lo único que llegó a su mente fue correr hacia ellos. Pero sus pies le pesaban. Era como correr en arenas movedizas. Gritó fuerte cuando un luminoso rayo verde la cegó ante sus ojos.

Hermione despertó agitadísima y con la frente goteándole sudor. Aquello había sido un sueño, sus padres se habían marchado para siempre sin recordarla, pero estarían a salvo y felices. Se tomó el rostro con las manos y casi solloza por aquella aterradora pesadilla. Pero la realidad en la que se encontraba no era una pesadilla peor. Estaba a oscuras en una cama. No podía ver ni escuchar nada. No recordaba demasiado. Tenía recuerdos vagos de la risa de Bellatrix, los fríos ojos de Malfoy, Harry y ron discutiendo con el, ella sin entender nada. Recordó una disculpa… ¿Draco Malfoy se había disculpado con ella? No, tendría que ser parte de aquel horrible sueño. Rozo cuidadosamente su mano por su antebrazo izquierdo y sintió el relieve de una cicatriz, pero esta ya no dolía. Samento… Recordó… No lo había soñado, aquello había ocurrido de verdad. Pero era una situación bastante extraña como para creerla.

Se encontraba sola entre sombras. No tenía idea de que hora era pero aquella cama era el lugar más cómodo en el que había estado los últimos meses. Seguía dando vueltas por su mente aquel pensamiento de Malfoy. No lograba entender que lo había llevado a salvarla y disculparse tan repentinamente como si los últimos años se los hubiera llevado el viento. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si un muggle se disculpara con otro por llamar a un número equivocado. Suspiró. Quizá fuese impura pero ese ya no sería su mundo.

Le dolía la espalda, las piernas y los brazos. La piel le ardía como si se hubiera quemado, a pesar de estar helada, y la cabeza le palpitaba. Hizo un glorioso esfuerzo y pudo sentarse en la cama, pero dudo de que al pararse pudiera mantenerse en pie. En el medio de la nada, con tanta oscuridad, sin varita, en una casa que no conocía. Lo que daría por un lumos. Pero de todos modos necesitaba ir al baño.

Intentó pararse; pero para sus sospechas calló en seco al suelo. Eso le había dolido. Pero no se iba a quedar ahí, exploró con sus manos el suelo, la cama, todo lo que la rodeaba. Sus rodillas le dolían pero pronto consiguió tocar una pared con su mano, junto a ella la siguió una puerta.

Mientras tanto en Malfoy Mannor Draco se apareció en su propia habitación. Estaba nervioso. Seguramene sus padres no habían podido dormir y estaban preocupados por el, se había ido sin mas y nada sabrían de su paradero, pero tendrá tiempo luego de explicar.

Tomó una mochila y le lanzó el hechizo para ampliarla al máximo, en ella comenzó a meter varias mudas de ropa, algunos de los libros que tenía en su estantería, pergaminos, plumas y tinteros, meditó en si agregarle una manta más por si las moscas. Metió su escoba, varias túnicas, ropa interior luego bajó sigiloso.

En la cocina no había mucho, tomó un paquete de galletas, un par de huevos, pan, tocino y decidió que eso sería suficiente para el momento, si tomaba demasiadas cosas iban a darse cuenta que faltaban.

Se dirigió al hermoso laboratorio de los Malfoy y se puso a inspeccionar lo que podría necesitar, encontró la posión multijugos que Potter le pidió, tomo algunas otras pociones que ya venían preparadas y también varios ingredientes para hacerlas el mismo, uno de los libros que empacó era el de pociones y lo necesitaría… Ah y casi se olvidaba del caldero.

Ahora si, le tocaba la parte mas difícil, subió las escaleras al máximo sigilo hasta las habitaciones y miro por la cerradura para espiar si su tía ya se había dormido, estaba acosada de lado, por lo que no sabría si estaba despierta o dormida, pero si inmóvil mientras su oscuro, largo y espeso cabello caía por su almohada. Abrió un poco la puerta y esta chirrió.

A pesar del ruido Bellatrix no se movió, asi que este estaba seguro de que su tía se encontraba en el quinto sueño. Saco su mano con la varita de su madre y haciendo el hechizo accio no verbal, pronto consiguió la varita y algunos cabellos que había en su almohada. Con una sonrisa ladeada triunfante volvió a su cuarto. Pensó que debería llevarse su lechuza y eso sería obvio para su familia que el había estado durante la noche y asaltado su propia casa. Se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño. No tenía opción tomó la mochila híper cargada, la jaula con el ave dentro y desapareció nuevamente.

Hemione por otro lado, estaba de suerte, aquella puerta la había llevado al baño y gracias a la fría porcelana del lavabo pudo sostenerse en pie sin perder el equilibrio y encontrar el interruptor de la luz.

 **Continuará…**


End file.
